


The Dawning Day

by deathofthestars



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Cock Warming, Forced Marriage, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Off-Screen Murder, Omega Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Referenced Mpreg, References to Abuse, Running Away, Scenting, Soulmates, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars
Summary: Tony is desperate to get away from his abusive Alpha, Sunset Brian. He takes advantage of the lack of people around them when his heat strikes to make his escape only to come face to face with the assasin who has just completed a hit on the person he's running from.(Tony Stark Bingo fill for square S2 - Kink: Begging)





	The Dawning Day

Tony slowly pushed open the door to the heat room and looked around the hall. He had hoped that Sunset would dismiss the staff for his “breeding”, but he hadn’t been sure. Knowing her, it would be a tossup between wanting witnesses to her “Alpha prowess” in catching him with a pup or not wanting people to know exactly what she did to her Omega. Tony rubbed at his ribs, the most recent of the marks she had left on him. It seemed like her caution had won that battle, but no matter, that only made it easier for Tony to run away. 

Tony snuck down the stairs and made a dash for the front door. He had never understood why Sunset had placed the garage on the other side of the gardens, but this was the last hurdle he needed to overcome to get the hell away from her, his father, and everyone else who had contributed to trapping him in this hell. Rhodey and Pepper had helped him sneak away the bots and all his blueprints, hidden away in a storage unit under a fake name and paid for through multiple shell companies he had been working on since MIT. Nothing else here mattered. He had a small bag smuggled under a fake bottom in the trunk of his old mustang along with several fake plates. All he needed to do was get out of the neighborhood, switch the plates, and try out his new nano paint. Then he’d be home free. 

Tony crept along the hedges surrounding the edge of the garden, his head turning at the slightest sound. His eyes scanned everything he could, but the dark of the new moon made it almost impossible to see anything. Tony inched his way closer and closer to where he knew the wall of the garage was. He reached out to feel in front of him and sighed in relief as he felt the familiar siding under his fingers. 

Tony turned and slowly backed towards the wall, trying to keep his eyes peeled for any movement, only he didn’t find the wall. Instead his back pressed against a rather firm chest covered in course kevlar. Tony’s mouth opened to let out a startled yell, but a cold metal hand covered his mouth before a sound could escape. Another arm shot out and grabbed him, wrapping tightly around his hips and pulling his ass firmly back against the man’s growing bulge. The man leaned forward and growled, the noise sounding muffled from where the man’s hard plastic face guard pressed against Tony’s cheek. 

Tony started to make another noise of alarm, but instead it came out as a heady moan when the man’s Alpha musk hit his nose. Tony felt the bond snap into place like a rubber band breaking against his skin and the forced connection to Sunset fizzle out like a handful of carbonated bubbles. He sighed and relaxed into the hold of the Alpha behind him knowing instinctively that his Alpha would never harm him. He didn’t care that this man was wearing tactical gear and lurking in the dark, he was perfectly safe in his true Alpha’s arms. 

The Alpha bent his head and pressed his masked face against Tony’s neck as if scenting him. Tony opened his mouth to moan, hips jutting back against the canvas fabric of the man’s pants and the Alpha’s ever growing cock. Tony could feel his heat burrowing further into his bones and lighting a fire inside him that would soon be too much for him to bear. Tony’s Alpha curled into him, his hips snapping into the Omega’s and making the slick building between Tony’s legs leak even faster than before. 

Tony wanted nothing more than to get his Alpha’s cock in him now, but he needed to leave before the Alpha he had been forced to bond with discovered them. The Alpha behind him kept on grinding his cock against Tony’s ass distractingly and it took all of Tony’s dwindling self control to slip his fingers between those of his Alpha. Tony gently pulled the metal hand away from his mouth, surprised to find it so easy to move.

“Alpha,” He husked. “come with me, please.” Tony whined plaintively as he slipped from his place against the Alpha’s body, insistently pulling at the man’s hands still woven together with his own. 

The Alpha stepped away from the wall quietly despite the heavy combat gear. Tony dropped his hold on the metal hand and felt along the wall again until his fingers found the gap where the wall gave way to a door. He felt down and turned the doorknob, opening the door just enough for him and his Alpha to slip inside before doing just that. The heavily armed Alpha slipped in behind him, thankfully closing the door behind them. 

Tony didn’t bother turning on the lights, he knew this garage like the back of his hand after all his time sneaking in here. He made a beeline to his old mustang at the end of the row, pulling his true Alpha along behind him. Tony dropped his Alpha’s hand with a reassuring squeeze before moving to the place he hid the spare key to the car behind one of the loose sideboards and pulled it out. Tony stood to turn around only to find his Alpha once again pressed against his back, hard cock once again nestled against his ass. Tony bit his lip to hold back a moan before turning and cupping his Alpha’s jaw, or what little of it wasn’t covered in the mask. 

“We need to go. Can you get in the car for me? Please, Alpha?” Tony let out another plaintive whine. He knew it was manipulative, but they needed to leave now before Sunset discovered he was gone. 

The Alpha turned sharply and slipped the key from Tony’s had without his notice. Before the Omega knew what was happening the two of them were squished into the driver’s seat, their knees pressed almost painfully against the dash and the key held out in offering in the Alpha’s metal hand. 

Tony reached down between his legs and pulled the lever to move the seat until it was far enough back he could comfortably lean against his Alpha’s chest and still reach the pedals. 

“Well, I guess that's one way to do it.” Tony huffed before taking the offered key. 

The Alpha let out an amused rumble, but didn’t say anything else. 

“Are you always this silent?” Tony asked. 

There was no response except silence. 

Tony huffed. “Fine. Don’t respond.” 

Tony hit the button to open the garage door before starting the ignition. Tony waited just as long as needed to let the door open enough to fit the car and then sped away into the night. Tony was careful to avoid breaking any laws until he was several miles outside of town before pulling over into an abandoned lot. 

Tony killed the engine and made to get out of the car only for the iron grip of his Alpha to stop him. 

“Alpha,” Tony growled. “I need to do something before we go any farther. Otherwise we won’t be safe.” 

The Alpha snarled harshly, his grip tightening more. Tony leaned forward and nuzzled into the man’s neck, mouthing at the edge of the mask he wore until the growl settled into a disgruntled rumble. 

“Please.” Tony tried the whine one more time, thanking whatever was listening that his Alpha was currently so malleable to Tony’s whims. 

It worked, the Alpha’s grip loosening enough to allow Tony to move. Tony nuzzled the Alpha’s neck again in thanks before getting out of the car and heading back to the trunk. He unlocked it and went about his task. Selecting a license plate at random and replacing the one currently in use. He tucked the old one in his bag, mentally reminding himself to dispose of it later. He finally pulled down the siding of the trunk to uncover the keypad he had installed there. His fingers flew over the keys until the car’s paint changed from a flaming red to black. Smiling at the brilliance of his invention, Tony replaced the siding and closed the trunk.

Suddenly, Tony was pushed flat against the car, his Alpha plastered to his back, cock rutting insistently against the now rather large wet spot at Tony’s ass. 

Tony moaned loudly, the heat he had been able to ignore until now suddenly roaring back to life, setting his skin ablaze. He was far too hot, sweating through his clothes. Tony reached up and began tugging at the thin shirt he had left the house in only for it to be ripped off a moment later. 

“Oh” Tony moaned. “That’s fucking hot.” 

Tony thrust his ass back against his Alpha, moans and whines slipping from his lips. 

“Fuck me,” Tony begged. “Please, Alpha!” 

Suddenly Tony was lifted off the ground and was crushed to the Alpha’s chest, the flesh hand under his ass pressing the growing wet spot against his heated skin. The metal arm wrapped around his back and pressed Tony’s flushed face into his Alpha’s neck. The Alpha went back to the front of the car and slid them back into the driver’s seat. In seconds Tony’s clothes were gone and a cold metal finger was sliding into his tight heat. 

“Ah.” Tony exclaimed, the cool digit seeming to somehow both temper and heighten his growing need. 

A second finger slid inside him and began thoroughly stretching him. The fingers slipped from him just as quickly as they had appeared and Tony was lifted again, this time to face the windshield. Tony vaguely heard the unzipping of the Alpha’s pants though it felt as if it was from far away, hidden behind the haze of need and want clouding his brain. A whine was just building in Tony’s throat when the tip of the Alpha’s cock pressed insistently against Tony’s wet heat. Tony’s mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as he was slowly, ever so slowly, lowered completely onto his Alpha’s cock. Tony’s mouth kept the distinct O shape Omega’s had been named for as pleasure consumed his body, driving any and all thoughts beyond the burning need for his Alpha to fuck him now, hard, and fast. To fill him with his cum and breed him full. 

“Alpha,” Tony moaned. “Please. Fuck, please. I need you. Fuck me. Please!” 

But the Alpha didn’t move his hips, he simply pressed Tony as tightly as he could to his chest and moved to start the car again. 

Tony begged and pleaded until his throat was raw, but it never got him more than a few scattered thrusts. Tony didn’t know how much time had passed when they parked next to a cabin so deep in the woods Tony didn’t think there was another person for at least 50 miles around, if not more. All Tony could think of was how desperate he was to be knotted and claimed. He needed it now! More than he’d ever needed anything in his life. Hours of his Alpha’s cock inside him, but doing nothing to pursue either of their pleasures had turned his mind to mush. 

His Alpha turned off the car and began to move, smoothly turning and lifting Tony without ever moving his cock from where it was buried inside of him. The Alpha carried Tony up to the cabin door before removing one of his hands to grab a key from somewhere above them. The man slid the key into the lock and quickly let the intined pair into the cabin, locking the door shut behind them with a series of thuds and clangs that told Tony there was much more than a deadbolt on there. 

The Omega looked around the large room from his place resting his head on the Alpha’s shoulder, not bothering to move from where his nose was pressed into the rough fabric breathing in his mate’s satisfying scent. What little furniture there was scattered around the room was covered in tarps and a small pile of canned food was stacked in front of a wooden cabinet in the kitchen. He couldn’t garner much more before the Alpha walked down a hall and turned into a room, closing the door behind them with a kick. A thud sounded beside them as the alpha finally tore off his mask before he pressed his face snugly against Tony’s swollen bonding gland.

The Alpha threw Tony down on the miraculously made bed and immediately started fucking into him hard. After so long with no friction it was almost torcher how good it felt. The added friction of the fabric of his Alpha's clothes just made everything that much better. Moans spilled out of Tony like there was no tomorrow, creating a growing cacophony with the grunts and moans of the Alpha above him. The Alpha must have been just as desperate as Tony was because it didn't take long for his knot to begin swelling, popping in and out of Tony’s hole rhythmically. The Alpha pressed his weight onto Tony, pushing him solidly into the bed when his knot finally popped into place. His teeth sank into Tony’s bonding gland drawing out a sharp cry from Tony as he came, body instinctively clenching around the Alpha’s cock trying to milk him for all he was worth. The Alpha kept trying to rut his hips into Tony, thrusting and thrusting until his knot deflated and he was fucking the Omega again. The Alpha knotted him time after time, growling and rumbling in satisfaction, never saying a word until the heat broke several hours later, reds and pinks of the rising sun lighting the room. 

The Alpha pulled his cock free at last, a flood of fluids following it and leaking out of the Omega’s abused hole, but the Alpha didn’t seem to care. He merely rolled onto his side and pulled Tony tight to his chest, metal hand wrapped loosely around Tony's neck and his flesh hand rubbing possessive circles over the bulge in Tony’s stomach, the only evidence for now of the Alphas successful breeding. 

“Omega,” The Alpha gruffed out, voice rough as though he hadn’t spoken in days. “My Omega.” 

The words were stilted and more growl than speech. Tony turned his head to try to take in the face of his Alpha, no longer hidden behind the discarded mask or pressed into his skin. He nuzzled the Alphas jaw submissively before looking up to take him in. His breath froze in his throat. 

“Sergeant Barnes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr where I go by Stargirl222. Come read. the rest of my fics on here and I also have a fic rec blog if you are looking for some other good works. You can also find me on discord as Stargirl, particularly the stuckony server. Come check us out. (https://discord.gg/WNXm5b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Dawning Day (Night Before remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507471) by [Winifred_Zachery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/pseuds/Winifred_Zachery)




End file.
